I WISH
by ChaosDragon013
Summary: A yy song fic. Not much to say...ANZU BASHERS LEAVE NOW! rr


I WISH  
  
By: ChaosDragon013  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the song or YGO. Damn. Anyone want to donate to my 'I WILL OWN YUGIOH SOMEDAY' Fund? No? *sigh* Figures...  
  
Chaos: I am on a 'vacation' and am...BORED!! Sooooo...thus the fic. I have done the impossible! I have made a Y/Y non-Anzu bashing fic! ^____^ I don't get why everyone bashes her. She's not that bad...well, ANZU isn't. Tea is, but I blame the dubs...like always! ^_~ Please no flames! ONE-SHOT FIC!!  
  
Lyrics: 'I Wish' - by: Jo Dee Messina.  
  
iwishiwishiwishiwishiwishiwishiwish  
  
Anzu waited for her boyfriend to come meet her. She knew what she would have to do, but she was dreading it. She saw him coming near and smiled sadly.  
  
"Sorry I'm late Anzu-koi" He called, kissing her as soon as he reached her.  
  
"Yami, I need to tell you something..."  
  
~It's not easy saying this to you.  
  
~It's the hardest thing I've ever had to do.  
  
"...we need to break up." Anzu closed her eyes; she didn't want to do this. But...she had no choice. Yami loved someone else. Not her. He had been a wonderful boyfriend and she would miss him...but he deserved to be able to be with who he loved, even if it wasn't her.  
  
"Anzu, why?" He asked. He was partially glad, if he broke up with her he would be able to go out with Yugi, but still...he was a bit saddened.  
  
"Because...I, I...I DON'T LOVE YOU!" She yelled. It was a lie. She loved him dearly, but it was for the best.  
  
~But boy before you go,  
  
~I want you to know:  
  
"Anzu...very well...I hope we will still be able to be friends?" She looked into his crimson eyes and nodded. He smiled then turned to the game shop. He didn't look back.  
  
He didn't see her tears.  
  
~I wish you strength,  
  
~When times are hard.  
  
~Oh, I wish with all my heart you find what you're looking for.  
  
"Yami...I hope that you are luckier than I am...I hope you and Yugi are happy together..." She let another tear slid down her face before she turned to leave. "I wish things could have been different. I wish you loved me like you did at first..." Her whispered words faded into the moonlit night.  
  
~I wish you joy,  
  
~I wish you peace,  
  
~And that every star you see's within your reach.  
  
~And I wish you still loved me.  
  
Yami walked to the game shop. Soon he would be with Yugi...if Yugi would take him. He was surprised that Anzu had dumped him like that. It was a bit sad, he didn't love her anymore, but he had kept with her so that she wouldn't be hurt. He stopped and looked at the moon, realizing something. He HAD hurt her...He sighed...she could be annoying at sometimes, when she had talked about friendship during Duelist Kingdom, but she was also very strong in spirit. Like when she got fired from her Job at Burger World for slapping the guy who touched her but. {Yes, this DID actually happen in the manga} He would miss her.  
  
~I wish that things were different; you know that.  
  
~But still I'm happy for the times we had.  
  
~You mean the world to me,  
  
~Oh, baby, please believe.  
  
Yugi watched the light rain that had started. Yami probably wouldn't be home from his date with Anzu for a while...speaking of her, she had seemed...different today, sad and depressed. And she wasn't smiling like usual when she asked Yami to meet her.  
  
'I hope she's okay. I don't want anything to happen to her!' Yugi thought. She might be with Yami, the guy of his wet dreams but she was still one of his best friends. He just hoped that they were happy.  
  
'Probably a hour until Yami gets back...' Yugi thought. He was surprised when he saw the mentioned dark spirit enter the game shop.  
  
"Yami? Why are you here?" He asked quietly.  
  
"Anzu broke up with me..." Yugi blinked, surprised that Anzu would break up with Yami, she loved him so much. "She said that she didn't love me...but I think she knew I loved someone else." Yugi smiled sadly. It sounded like something Anzu  
  
~I wish you strength,  
  
~When times are hard.  
  
~Oh, I wish with all my heart you find what you're looking for.  
  
"So, who do you like Yami?" Yami gulped. It was now or never....  
  
Hmm...never was starting to sound good.  
  
"Well?" Ah, the soft, melodic, kind, caring, wonderful...um, you get it, voice of his hikari. He sighed, he had to do this...he could do this...yes he could...like HELL he could!  
  
'Oh, fuck it. I'm just going to say it...' "It's you Yugi...I will understand if you don't feel the same. I just-" He stopped blabbing when Yugi kissed him.  
  
~I wish you joy,  
  
~I wish you peace,  
  
~And that every star you see's within your reach.  
  
~And I wish you still loved me.  
  
Anzu walked slowly. She couldn't believe that the bliss she had experienced for close to three months was over. She would cherish the memories of those months forever. Her first love...she knew that a part of Yami would always be with her and a part of her would always be with him.  
  
~Oh, losing you is tearing me apart.  
  
~But a part of me will be with you,  
  
~No matter where you are.  
  
"Yugi? Does this mean that you feel the same way?" Yugi nodded shyly. Yami smiled. He grinned...in a VERY scary, happy YEANESS way...Yugi laughed. Yami aww-ed at the cute sight...then kissed Yugi again. It was official...  
  
Yami was the happiest spirit on the planet.  
  
"I love you Yami, now and for forever," Yugi whispered.  
  
"Me too koi, me too."  
  
~I wish you strength,  
  
~When times are hard.  
  
~Oh, I wish with all my heart you find what you're looking for.  
  
~I wish you joy,  
  
~I wish you peace,  
  
~And that every star you see's within your reach.  
  
~And I wish you still loved me.  
  
Anzu looked at the moon as she sat on the bench under the sakura tree. She hadn't been able to leave the park. "Yami, I hope your happy...I really do...I just wish that it could have been with me..."  
  
~Oh, I wish you still loved me.  
  
endosongendosongendosongendosong  
  
Well? Please leave a review! Like mentioned above, this was a one-shot. ^_^ Now I'm going to fall asleep. Ja Ne Minna! 


End file.
